


It(2017) oneshots

by XBylerandReddieX



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Billverly - Freeform, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Teens, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay teens, High School, Horror, IT - Freeform, IT2017, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, M/M, MYHEART, Middle School, Reddie, Sad, Stenbrough, Stephen King - Freeform, Suicide, Teens, bisexual richie, help me, one shots, oneshots, queer, queer teens, stephen king IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBylerandReddieX/pseuds/XBylerandReddieX
Summary: One shots of the ships above, this is basically where my works go to die. Enjoy!Each of the chapters is named the ship/s that are in itAt least just read the chapter titles to see if you like anything!Also It's mostly Reddie.





	1. Reddie

Richie traced the lines on Eddie's palm while he slept. God how much Richie loved this boy, but he could never know. Eddie had made the horrible mistake of sitting next to Richie in the van ride out of Derry, the Losers had decided to take a trip out to the neighboring town, Miliow. If Eddie had had a choice he would have sat anywhere rather than next to Richie, Richie never stopped talking in Eddie's mind. During a break in the (One-sided) conversation Eddie had been lucky enough to fall asleep so he would not have to listen to Richie drone on about whatever movie he had watched last. Richie stared at Eddie's sleeping form and smiled to himself, quickly catching his mistake and dropping Eddie's hand, Bill had been watching him. Thank god that Eddie could not feel a thing when he was asleep or Richie would have been caught long before Bill Discovered Him staring at Eddie.   
"Richie?" Bill asked, he had overcome his stutter just after Freshmen year.  
"Please don't tell Eddie, or any of the losers." Richie said looking ashamed  
"Dude, do you like Eddie?" Questioned Bill  
"That's an understatement." Said Richie looking down at Eddie  
"Well, you sure did a good job of hiding it, to good of a job."Bill said also looking at Eddie  
"What do you mean?"Richie asked now worried  
"Richie, Eddie thinks that you hate him, and at this point he also hates you." Bill said looking sad for Richie  
"He hates me?" Richie asked looking regretful  
"I don't know, you could always ask."

The thing about Richie was that no matter what he did, what he said, Eddie would always love him. When Eddie woke up he found Richie talking to bill, Richie appeared to be crying.  
"Richie?" Eddie said slowly opening his eyes to the dark inside of Mike's van.  
"Oh, Eddie. you're awake." Richie said wiping the tears from his eyes, Bill walked back to his seat next to Beverly who was still sleeping, a luxury Eddie did not have.  
"Yeah, what's going on, whats wrong Rich?" Asked Eddie, forgetting to act like he despised the boy sitting next to him.  
"Nuh...nuh... nothing." Richie said looking at his feet.  
"Rich, you can tell me." Eddie said placing his hand on top of Richie's  
"No Eddie, Actually, I can't." Richie said pulling his hand out from underneath Eddie's and wiping his face again, trying to get the last tears off his skin.  
"Richie.." Eddie started, then stopped himself  
It felt like hours before they felt the cool ocean breeze hit their skin, the taxi drive to their hotel was silent, even more silent than the van ride, if there even was such a thing. Eddie grabbed Richie's arm and dragged him away from the others  
"Eddie, where are we going?" Richie asked confused  
"Just follow me." Eddie said looking back for just a minute  
after a while, they ended up on the roof of the hotel, Eddie turned around to face Richie  
"Richie I love you." Eddie said staring deep into Richie's brown eyes  
Richie said nothing for a while, but then he grabbed Eddie and pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss that seemed like it would never end, to them at least.


	2. Stenbrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship it but for those of you who do...

It was a hot day in Derry, not unlike the day before, not unlike the day tomorrow will bring. Stan walked along the side of the murky canal thinking of what to possibly say to Bill Denbrough. Stan sat down on the bench in the small park next to the canal,  _What could I say to get him to even notice me? Will he ever notice me?_ more 'Toxic thoughts' (This is what his therapist referred to them as) crowded his head. He had had a crush on bill since the summer when he had finished fourth grade (Bill had just finished fifth) when they built that dam in the barrens. Stan was the only one who still visited that place now that they were in middle school. He couldn't quite remember just why he had let Richie take him there, just Richie yelling "Get your ass up Stan the Man, we've got lives to save!" in one of his stupid voices and Stan never regretting that he did go there that day. When Stan went to the Dam he often just stood by the edge of the water wondering what would have happened if he had just kissed stupid Bill Denbrough right then and there. nothing good. Richie would have said something dumb as Bill pulled away in confused shock. Ben would have felt embarrassed for Stan as he ran back up the hill, got on his bike and rode back to the safety of his home. Eddie would have reached for his inhaler, just in case and Stan would never have seen those losers (losers whom he loved) ever again.

Bill was sitting at his desk in Algebra thinking about who to take to the dance that Saturday, Beverly Marsh or Audra Phillips. Both of them would say yes, it was just more who Bill wanted to say yes, By the end of class he had decided on Beverly Marsh, they had broken up a year ago after a fight but this could be bill's chance to get her back. Bill noticed Stan, just not in the way Stan wanted. 

"Hu-Hu-Hey, S-S-Stanny!" Bill called out in the hall

"Hi, Bill." Said Stan, god he loved Bill's stutter

"Y-Ya wanna c-c-come over after sc-sc-hool, Eh-Eh-Eddie and I were g-g-gonna go d-d-down to th-th-the barrens." Bill said, his stutter noticeably worse

"Sure! and Bill, your stutter is getting MUCH better." Stan said sarcastically witch caused Bill to laugh his adorable laugh while he walked away.

Stanley continued to walk to his next class, but he heard a familiar too high-pitched voice behind him, Richie. 

"Ya got it baaaaaaad Stan my Man." Richie said in one of his voices that sounded a lot like his own

"Shut it Richie, I don't have the time nor energy for you right now." Stanley said turning and walking away from his best friend.

"Why so rude Stan-o?" Richie said following him down the hall.

"Jaysus Rich, don't you see that I don't feel like talking to you right now?" staid Stan not bothering to look back at Richie.

"But you wanted to talk to Bill." Richie said sadly

"I always want to talk to Bill." Said stan walking into his classroom and slamming the door in Richie's face.

Stan didn't know why he was so cold to Richie, he really did want to talk to Richie, he always cheered Stan up. and Stan needed that now. Class passed slowly Stan not hearing a word of how Gregor Mendel crossed pea plants or some shit like that. Stan had better things to think about, such as how to ask out Bill to the dance, or even if he would. Stan had no clue that Bill had already asked Beverly and that she had said yes. Stan wrote Bill a note that day, of course one that Bill would never read, but yet a note for Bill:

_Dear Bill,_

_I saw you in the halls today and remembered why I love you, you are the one for me even though you'll never know it. The way you stutter around other people but not when it's just us makes me feel like some part of you does care, but then again if you did care you would stutter around me. You'll never get this letter but just writing it makes me feel better. I love the way you smile different to me, I love the way you laugh, I love the way you defend me around your cool friends, I love the way you hold me when I'm scared, I love the way you blush when you get embarrassed, I love the way you still hang out with me, I love the way you do your hair. Bill, I love you. There is only one thing I hate about you, one thing that'll never change. I hate that you're fucking straight. You'll never know these things unless Richie decides to be very stupid and destroy our friendship and get himself killed(by me) or I die._

_Love, Stanley._

And then, One of those things did happen, Stan died on May 12. when his mother was going through his room to give stuff to charity, she came across this letter with one note taped to it, "Mail to Bill Denbrough". And so she did, and he got the letter. Sitting on his bed, rain pouring down outside, tears drew playful lines across his rosy cheeks. Stan had loved him... loved him back. Bill walked to the edge of the quarry where Stan had done the exact same thing that Bill was about to do, jump.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...


	3. Billverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd write a straight one for a change, enjoy!

Beverly sad on the edge of the bridge, the one where her mother took her life. For most people, if the same thing had happened to them they would have held their breath and walked past as fast as they could. But not Bev, she stared into the deep murky water. It was fascinating to her, she liked this place because she felt closer to her mother when she was here, she felt like her mom was sitting there next to her. Bev missed her mother, more than she could describe more than anyone could ever know, but sitting here, being here, made it a little less painful, a little better. Everyone who knew bev knew she was strong, or at least thought she was and I don't blame them. The only time she ever acted like this was here, on the bridge where she sat now. People often stopped to talk to her, to tell her that life's good and that people love her but when she told them how she liked the view and how the sun felt good on her skin(she couldn't use that excuse anymore now that winter's icy grasp clutched Derry in it's arms), they simply smiled and continued on their way. When she first stared coming to the bridge, the Derry police would tell her to get down from there, and she did, but she did come back until they saw there was no point and just let her stay.  
"Buh-Buh-Beverly?" Said a warm, stuttering voice from behind her  
"Bill? what are you doing here?" She said turning to look at him  
"I c-c-could ask y-y-you the same." He said holding out his hand to help her down, She took it willingly and climbed down  
"I know what it looks like, but I wasn't gonna, I'm only 13 after all."  
"W-w-well, I don't know w-w-what I'd do without y-ya. I c-c-cant loose you." Said bill walking next to her  
"I'm not going anywhere Billy boy." she said bumping him with her shoulder playfully  
"Don't c-c-call me that." he said laughing  
"No promises." Bev said smiling, they fell silent for a while  
"S-s-so how are y-y-you and R-r-richie?" he asked  
"Oh, good, we're good. Just fine." She said, Bill had caught her off guard.  
"H-h-he too much w-w-work for ya?" Bill asked looking at his shoes  
"Yeah, he is kind of a lot to deal with." Beverly said looking at bill with her beautiful blue eyes, studying his features, taking them in one by one.  
"H-h-he's a good guy, Richie." Bill said looking up at her "H-h-he really i-is."  
"Yeah, I know. But I feel like he likes someone else more than me." Beverly said looking sadly at her scuffed combat boots. "Eddie."  
"Y-y-yeah, sorry. Richie is kind of in l-l-love with Eh-Eh-Eddie... and h-has been for a wh-while" Bill said looking at her beautiful hair.  
"I feel like I don't even have to break up with him, I could just start dating anyone and it would be all the same. we're not a real couple, you know." Beverly said returning Bill's gaze. "Richie only wanted a girlfriend to make people jealous, not for anything else. he only liked the idea of a girlfriend. I want a boyfriend for everything else, you know the in betweens... It's really cold today..." She said shivering, and if on que Bill shrugged off his sweatshirt and gave it to her, it was warm, it smelled like him.  
"t-t-the bridge might not h-have kh-kh-killed ya, but the c-c-cold sure will." He said blushing.  
"Bill can I ask you something?" Beverly asked stopping  
"sh-sh-shoot." Bill said standing next to her  
"Why did you stop me, from kissing you last year?" Beverly asked her blue eyes shining against her pail skin  
"B-b-ben, he loved y-y-you, he still does. I-I couldn't d-do that to h-h-him." Bill said looking at the water, avoiding her gaze.  
"Is that whats stopping you from kissing me now?" Beverly asked touching his arm, pulling his gaze back to her. Bill nodded his head and by the look in his eyes, Beverly knew that he just couldn't, but she could and so she did. At first Bill didn't kiss back but then once he realized he had someone else to blame he went right ahead, bev noticed this and it made her laugh a little. That kiss with Bill Denbrough underneath the evening sky didn't just make things a little better for bev, it made things a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts please! can you tell just how lonely I am?


	4. Stenbrough X Reddie pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will continue upon request.
> 
> I molded this version of Richie off of Klaus(Number 4) in the umbrella academy, just something for you to keep in mind

Bill sat on the floor next to Eddie holding a huge bowl of popcorn in his arms.  
"and leh-leh-let the movie bu-bu-begin!" said bill bumping Eddie on the shoulder  
"Bill,you're such a dork!" Said Eddie grabbing a huge handful of popcorn and pressing play on the TV, they were watching Ghostbusters for the billionth time in their cluttered college dorm. "Hey Bill?"   
"What's uh-up Eds?" Asked bill looking at him   
"Um... never mind" Said Eddie looking back at the screen  
"Ya sure, yu-you c-c-can tell me Eh-Eds." said Bill taking some popcorn himself.  
"It's really fine, Bill." Said Eddie scooting closer to the TV  
"Alrighty Eds, hold your silence!" Bill said in a deep voice which made Eddie laugh, they watched the rest movie in silence, their eyes glued to the screen. All the way across campus Richie and Stan lay asleep on the floor of their dorm, Richie was high as a kite and Stan had a book open on his chest. This happened most nights, Stan reading, trying to ignore the horrible snorting sounds coming from the kitchen. Richie trying to numb the pain, with two little white lines.  
"Richie?" Said Stan wearily sitting up and looking over at him, Richie didn't wake up, but he was breathing. this was a relief to Stan. Stan knew Richie was safe with it, but he still used and almost nightly. He wrote Richie a short note saying that he was going for a walk to look for some birds, telling him to stop using (He knew it wouldn't work) and saying there was ramen in the fridge. Stan went out the dorm while putting on his sweater, he looked up and saw only stars, no owls tonight. It was still nice to breathe in the cool, fresh air, to be alone for a change. He made his way through the sports fields and went to the park, he laid down on the grass and watched the stars.  
"Hey Stanny." said a light, warm voice from behind him  
"Hi." Stan said sitting up to see the speaker, it was Beverly, his sister "You've changed so much!" He said wrapping her in a long lasting embrace.  
"Well, It has been a year." she said smiling sweetly  
"What are you doing here?" Stan asked sitting back down on the grass  
"Well, I was coming down here with my friend so she could see the place and decided to come see you while I was here. Oh and who's that guy in your dorm?" She said laughing a bit, Stan had missed her  
"Oh, that's Richie, Was he still-" Stan started  
"High? yes, very." she said causing them both to laugh.  
"Well, If he's up I better go babysit, when he's high he acts five." Stan said  
"I guess I'll see you at a birthday, wedding or a funeral then brother-o." She said winking.  
"God, why are you so weird!?" Stan said laughing and giving her another hug "I'll miss you."  
"Me too." She said and with that walked back to her car. Stan found himself at the door of his dorm ten minutes later about to go inside, when he heard moaning sounds, Richie better not have found another high person to have sex with right now, Stan just did not have the energy for that right now. He opened the door and found Richie hunched over a bowl of soup, moaning, typical Richie. the moment stan walked through the door Richie started to talk the shit out of Stan  
"Your sistero is super hotero." Richie said in one of his many voices, but never the less he still sounded very high "How come you arn't that hot?"  
"I don't know Richie, your brother is not annoying, yet you are. so many questions that we will never know the answer to!" Stan said putting his hands to his hair  
"Alrighty Stan the Almighty!" Richie cried out loud  
"Go to sleep, Rich." Stan said taking his soup from him "You'll feel better in the morning."  
"What are you talking about? I feel great!" Richie said standing up, he started to dance, humming a tune that him and only him knew  
"Dear god, Richie!" Stan said pushing him down on Richie's bed and covering him with the covers. "Sleep now you Demon. And stay of my damn bed!" Stan said looking at the soup stains there.  
"Goodnight Mom." He said pouting like, a five year old, just as Stan said. Stan needed clean sheets before he went to bed and he used the last of the spares the last time Richie was sick, He took the sheets off the bed and put them in a bag to take to the laundry room on campus. The dim lights around campus cast a dreamy glow on everything around him, Stan walked to the sign on the door of the Student Needs building that read 'Laundry Closed.' and in finer print 'come back 9:00 am'   
"Shit!" He cursed out loud  
"Suh-suh-something wrong?" said a voice to the left of him "Ih-Is the laundry cl-closed again?" Stan could tell it was Bill Denbrough, the kid from his chem., the one with the stutter.  
"Yeah, I was really hoping to sleep on some sheets tonight." Stan said making the boy laugh, he had a cute laugh, Stan liked it, he liked it a lot  
"Oh guh-gosh, what hu-hu-hapend this time?" Bill asked smiling, Stan never noticed just how cute this boy was before  
"Not what you think, my dorm mate, Richie got high again and was eating soup on my bed while I was out. Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't have picked a room mate who was not high every damn night." Stan said finding a slight heat in his cheeks.  
"Muh-My gosh, m-my ru-ru-room mate is the uh-opposite, he nuh-never does anything ou-other than wuh-wuh-worry." Bill said laughing, Stan loved his stutter even though it was a bit hard to understand sometimes  
"Gosh I really don't know where I'll sleep tonight, my mattress in like ninety years old and your skin turns all red if you sleep on the damn thing without sheets." Stan said putting his hand in his hair  
"Weh-well I have some eh-extra sheets at my duh-dorm, you could use thuh-thuh-them if ya lu-like." Bill said looking at his shoes  
"That sounds great, If you don't mind. I can just do mine in the morning, along with yours."  
"Of cu-course it a-al-alright." said bill smiling and walking back to his dorm, beckoning for Stan to follow. Once they reached the dorm, Bill ran inside to grab the sheets, when he came back out he smiled and gave them to stan.  
"Muh-muh-maybe y-you w-wanna huh-huh-hang o-ou-out sometime?" said bill, clearly nervous  
"I'd love to" Stan said blushing, and just as he was about to walk away, Bill pulled him close and placed a gentle kiss on His lips.  
"Goodnight St-Stanny." Bill said and walked inside his dorm and he closed the door  
"Goodnight Bill." stan said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this one upon request. there will be reddie in part 2, if it is requested.


	5. Beddie and Reddie --Part One--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basicly one of my fics (Summer of Love) but wayy shorter.  
> also dw Beddie is not what this fic is abt

When Eddie arrived at Treecrack he was expecting the worst summer of his already pretty shitty life. He had to ride over in a god awful buss next to an even worse kid who he would call his friend later, Richie. He had been there for 20 minutes and he already despised it, the only ok part about the whole camp was Bill Denbrough, His soft eyes and sweet smile were the only things keeping Eddie from drowning himself in the lake. His mother had just gone to prison for 25 years and that was the only reason he got stuck in this god awful camp anyway, all the kids here either have parents in jail or none at all.

The sun was warm on his skin as he walked the endless winding trail, Richie whining from the back somewhere.  
"Are we there yettt?" He cried to Mr. Martian Eddie's group leader, but Eddie was not focusing on his somehow friend, Richie, nor Mr. Martian telling him to   
"Shut the fuck up." but rather to the boy walking next to him, Bill. Eddie's cheeks glowed red in the sunlight, partly from exhaustion, partly from something else.

Eddie had never thought of himself as gay or Bi or whatever, he had never had to. But being here at this camp, being here with Bill, made him change his mind. He had talked to Bill the night before, them both blushing wildly(something Richie pointed out) another thing Eddie loved about Bill was his adorable stutter.  
"Y-yeah, are w-w-we there yeh-yet?" Bill asked Mr. Martian  
"What did I say?" Grunted Mr. Martian from the front, Bill and Eddie both laughed slightly, holding each others glance.

Once they arrived at the campsite after hours of hiking, Mr. Martian sent Him and Bill to go and get firewood, when Eddie walked into those woods he had no idea what would happen inside them, but when he came out he was sure glad it did. Bill lead them on a narrow path, occasionally garbing a fallen branch from the ground for the fire.  
"H-hey Eh-Eddie, can I tuh-tuh-tell you something?" asked bill  
"yeah, sure." Replied Eddie, Bill opened his mouth as if to say something, but he didn't, instead he just leaned forward and kissed Eddie. His cheeks were on fire, both of theirs were. They walked back to camp in stunned silence, neither of them could believe what just happened. This was not Eddie's first kiss, he was 15 after all, but it was his first kiss with a boy and he didn't hate it.

"Holy fucking shit Edward!" Whisper-yelld Richie to Eddie around the campfire, the point was for only Eddie to hear but Eddie highly doubted that he was the only one hearing Richie at this point. "Bill hot-guy fucking Denbrough kissed you in the woods!"  
"If you say it a little louder maybe he'll come do it again so you can see!" Said Eddie sarcastically, but Richie didn't get that  
"Hey! Buh-" Eddie slapped Richie over the back of the head before he could finish the sentience  
"It's called sarcasm asshat." Said Eddie annoyed "Ever head of it?"  
"Alass! The almighty Richie has not heard of such a thing!" Said Richie aloud in one of his terrible impressions  
"Go suck a dick Richie." Eddie replied flipping him off and walking back to his tent to grab a jacket  
"Gladly!" Richie called after him

The next morning Eddie woke the comforting touch of Bill's arm around his shoulders, Eddie didn't remember him doing this but he liked it anyway. It felt good to be lying like this, next to Bill. Eddie had been in a relationship before, Sasha was his Ex girlfriend from 8th grade. They lasted for about 9 months, Eddie had never felt anything toward her but he didn't mind having a girlfriend, it didn't bother him to have someone texting him so he wasn't lonely. He just thought that was what it was like, but now with with Bill, he really felt something, not just in a-friend-kind-of-way.

They had to leave their campsite at 5 am because breakfast was at 6:30 and Mr. Martian forgot to pack food, the hike down wasn't that bad for 2 reasons, it was all downhill and Eddie had his hand inside Bill's the whole time.   
"You know you don't have to hold my had the whole time Bill." said Eddie smiling and stepping over a large rock  
"I know, b-but I wan't to." Said Bill, to his own surprise he only stuttered once. They reached camp soon enough after that, the mint and cream colored cabins standing out against the hills of shrub and oak trees, the giant lake at the center of it all. The crossed the bridge over a small stream and walked into the dining hall.

"The hell you think you're doing boyo!" Said Richie in some Irish sounding voice to Bill when he partnered up with Eddie for the canoeing. "You got young Eds here for camping, I for the noble boating."  
"A-a-alright, sorry Ruh-ruh-richie." Said Bill looking at his shoes  
"Richie! god you are unbelievable!" Scolded Eddie "Sorry, I'll sit with you at lunch Bill." But then Richie pulled him off into a canoe. Bill seemed to have partnered up with a very pretty redhead, neither of them were very good. Richie led them to the far side of the lake so they could race with one of his friends from camping, Eddie of course had no say in this if he didn't want to fall out of the canoe. Richie and Eddie were barly half way across the lake when they heard a loud splash from the other side of it, when Eddie looked to see what it was he saw Bill and that girl in the water laughing and looking very happy. Eddie watched them for a moment but he had to look away when he saw her kiss him in the water and to Eddie's horror, Bill kissed back. He thought he was finally going to be happy for once but I guess not.

"Eddie, I can e-e-explain." Said Bill following him back to their cabin to change.  
"No Bill, I don't think you can." Said Eddie coldly  
"Does this mean w-we're over?" Said Bill sadly  
"Yeah, I guess so. Over before we even began, who would've thought!?" Eddie said slamming the bathroom door in Bill's face


	6. Reddie

"Fuck you, Richie." said Eddie turning away from the boy he used to love, some small part of him still did

"Eddie, wait..." Said Richie crying on his knees, his shirt was off.

"No, you know that I trusted you and you still did it anyway." Said Eddie walking further down the hall

"It's not what it looked like." Said Richie getting up to run after the boy whom he still loved

"Oh really? so you weren't cutting again?" Said Eddie turning around with his hands on his hips

"I'm so sorry Eddie, the itch came and I didn't know how to make it stop." Said Richie looking down at Eddie's stern face

"You could have called me." Said Eddie looking at his shoes "you should have called me Richie."

"No Eddie, I couldn't have. Ever since we broke up you've been different, you're always mad at me and telling me what to do." said Richie closing his eyes

"Don't make this my fault Richie, you know damn well why we broke up, and you know damn well that it was all your fault." Said Eddie starting to cry

"that't not fair." said Richie backing away from Eddie

"You brought it up." Said Eddie turning to leave

"I still love you Eddie, I still love me and I know that you still love me too." Said Richie sadly, Eddie had no words. He just turned around slowly, walked toward Richie and kissed him.

"Love you stupid."


End file.
